Más allá de la distancia
by SkinnyBunny
Summary: No hay mayor prueba de amor que el amar a distancia. Pones a prueba tu valentía, tu fidelidad, tu confianza, y sobre todo tu amor por esa persona... One-Shot — KevEdd


***Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.**

 ***Este texto lo he tenido guardado desde hace años, créditos a quien corresponda.**

 **AU/OOC por la personalidad de Edd.**

 **~•*○*•~**

Su celular suena, Edd estaba en pijama y con su cabeza libre de ese gorro negro, sentado frente a su computadora y contesta con el corazón acelerado al mirar de quien se trata.

—¿Kevin? –contesta algo tímido

—Hola Eddward. –Escuchar su vocecita lo hace suspirar.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunta curioso

—Nada, juego videojuegos… te extraño.

—Yo también, quiero verte, odio esta distancia.

—Tengo una idea, pero dirás que estoy loco.

—¿Qué idea?

—Espera, no cuelgues, voy a empacar algo de ropa. –puso el altavoz mientras llenaba rápido su maleta.

—¿Qué? ¿Ropa para qué? ¿¡De que hablas!?

—Te necesito Eddward, necesito verte.

—¡Estás loco! No eres capaz.

—¿Bromeas? Claro que sí, lo haré, pero tienes que hablar conmigo todo el camino. –sube su maleta a su auto y lo enciende, empieza a conducir.

—Estás demente Kevin, aun no te creo capaz.

—Estoy decidido, ¡si no te veo me volveré loco, lo sé! –Se escucha un frenazo y cornetas de autos —¡SAL DE MI CAMINO IDIOTA! ¡VOY A VER AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo un imbécil daltónico que no sabe la función de un semáforo.

—Jajaja, te amo.

Él se queda pensativo un momento mientras conduce —Yo también te amo. –llega a la terminal y habla con la encargada de los boletos. —Señorita, ¿a qué hora sale el primer tren a Los Ángeles?

—¿¡Es enserio!? –preguntó Edd completamente nervioso

—Solo queda un boleto, y sale en 15 minutos aproximadamente, tendría que abordar ahora mismo. –respondió la encargada

—Perfecto, quiero ese boleto.

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Estás demente?

—Shhh. ¿También quieres verme, no?

—Aquí tiene su boleto joven, disfrute su viaje.

—Gracias. –dijo Kevin caminando con prisa hacia el tren.

—¡Que nervios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Insisto, estás loco Kevin.

—Así me quieres bebé.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

—Rayos… no había pensado en eso, ¿estás en tu computadora?

—Si dime.

—Búscame un hotel barato y pásame el número.

—Hmm bueno, ¿Cómo llamaras sin colgar? Dijiste que hablaríamos todo el camino.

—Existe más de un teléfono en el mundo doble tonto.

—Tonto tú, ¿tienes como anotar?

—Sí, dime. –Edd le da el número. —Gracias, ya reservo. –El llama de un teléfono público y reserva una habitación.

—No lo puedo creer aun de verdad. –dijo emocionado

—Cálmate, esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo haría por ti.

—¡Eres un amor!

—Jajaja… te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. –le dijo Edd completamente emocionado.

—Estoy aburrido, distráeme mientras subo al maldito tren.

—¡No maldigas! Maldita sea.

—Jajaja, tonto.

—Estás demente Kevin.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que decirme? Ya sé que estoy demente.

—Hmm ¿Cómo se supone que te divierta?

—No lo sé, espera, creo que ya subiré al tren.

—¿Te dejan ir con el teléfono?

—Eso espero, te dije que hablaríamos todo el camino. –Él entra al tren, por suerte aun hablando, Edd ríe con ironía. —¿De qué te ríes?

—De nosotros, esto es increíble.

—Si no quieres no lo hago.

—Ya estás en el tren, no hay vuelta atrás, además, si quiero y lo sabes.

—Es verdad, igual no pienso dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué se supone que le diré a mis padres?

—No lo sé, tampoco lo había pensado.

—¿A quién engañas? Tú no piensas.

—Yo también te quiero bebé. –dijo Kevin con tono irónico.

—Sabes que sí, y te quiero mucho.

—Lo sé, si no, no hubiera hecho esta locura.

—Dime que ves.

—Mmm mucha gente, muchos asientos. –Mira por la ventana. —Muchos árboles, casas, más gente.

—Quisiera estar ahí contigo Kevin.

—Aquí estarás cuando te secuestre y nos escapemos.

—¡Claro! Jajaja eres un tonto.

—Esto se está moviendo ya.

—Es una locura, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Créelo, nos veremos en unas horas.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Cómo te reconoceré? ¿Dónde nos veremos?

—Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez.

—¡Responde, no es chiste!

—Pues tengo jeans, suéter negro, sigo siendo el mismo, a menos que ya me hayas olvidado.

—Jamás me he olvidado de tu rostro.

—¿Podemos vernos en el parque de donde me llamaste una vez?

—¿El que está cerca de mi casa? Claro, pero, ¿cómo sabrás cómo llegar?

—Mmm pues no lo sé, preguntando supongo, después veré como me las arreglo.

—¿Es enserio todo esto?

—Eddward, estoy montado en un tren, escuchaste cuando compraba el boleto, cuando reserve la habitación del hotel, ¿te queda alguna duda?

—Es que es tan surrealista, esto no pasa, no a mí.

—Está pasando ahora, ¿yo cómo te reconoceré?

—¡Ni siquiera sé que ponerme!

—Pareces una chica… –dijo en voz baja.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada nada, ya dime.

—No lo sé. –está buscando en su closet. –No sé qué ponerme.

-¡Que exagerado! Claro que tienes algo, si no, así mismo como estés.

-¡No! Estoy en pijama Kevin… además no quiero verme muy nerd.

-No me importa lo que lleves puesto, me importas tú, ¡quiero verte ya!

—Seguiré buscando, mientras, dime que ves. –Kevin suspira.

—El cielo…

—¿Cómo está? Descríbemelo.

—Muy azul, como tus ojos, con pocas nubes, tienes que verlo le tomare una foto.

—Tómate una a ti también. –Le toma una foto a la ventana, y luego una a él cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacando la lengua.

—Salí feo, ya no me vas a querer.

—Jajaja quiero verla.

—Quiero una foto juntos, no, ¡quiero muchas fotos juntos!

—Qué pena que me vean contigo, mejor no. –dijo Edd jugando.

—Jajaja ok. –Kevin grito ocasionando que todo lo miraran. —¡Me quiero bajar del tren! ¡El amor de mi vida ya no me quiere ver!

—¡Cállate loco! Que idiota eres, ¡que idiota! –dijo sintiendo pena ajena.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

—Hmm lo siento, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegues?

—Mmm no lo sé, espero que no mucho.

Pasada una hora, el tren se detiene, él se baja y busca su equipaje. Detiene un taxi y sube.

—Estoy en un taxi, ahora iré al hotel.

—¡Y yo no sé aun que ponerme!

—Apúrate, estoy cerca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?!

—Sí, pero antes debo comprar una cosa, tienes tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué te importa?

—¡DIME!

—Nada nada, ya voy para allá. –Para en una florería, y compra la rosa más bella del lugar.

—¿Qué es eso que se oye? ¿Dónde estás?

—No es nada, ya voy en camino.

—Nunca me dices nada. –Se quejó Edd en forma de berrinche.

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de golpearme por eso.

—Sí, es lo primero que haré.

—Shh, escucha. –Kevin le pide al taxista que suba el volumen al radio, se escucha la canción de "Creep - Radiohead." —You're just like an angel...

—¡Eres un encanto! Pero cantas mal jajaja.

—No me importa, canta conmigo.

—No, eres un tonto. –le dijo con ternura

—Estoy en el hotel que me dijiste, ahora hacia donde. –Él le indica la dirección, y Kevin se baja en la puerta de la urbanización. —Ehmm buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Eddward Miller, casa número 1543.

—Ok pasa. –dijo el vigilante.

—¡DIOS! –Exclamó Edd nerviosísimo.

—Dios no, Kevin por favor.

—Tonto jajaja.

—No sé cuál casa en la número 1543, así que iré al parque.

—Espérame ahí.

—Estoy nervioso, ya no quiero.

—Vete pues.

—¿Después de todo lo que recorrí? ¡Estás loco Eddward!

—Ya estoy listo, ya voy para allá, ¿ya puedo colgar?

—¡No! Quiero verte llegar hablando por teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé ¿Qué hare mientras vienes? Hablarte me calma. –Kevin está impaciente sentado en una banca del parque, sosteniendo la rosa tras de sí, no puede evitar reírse de los nervios por el teléfono, y no puede evitar seguir mirando las casas a cada segundo para verlo llegar. De pronto ve que alguien se acerca, un chico con una gorra negra, dejando unos mechones fuera, una playera roja y jeans negros, hablando por teléfono y sonriendo. Él lo mira y baja la cabeza de los nervios. Los dos se sonrojan, Kevin se levanta y va hacia donde esta Edd.

—Hola… que locura enserio.- dijo Edd levemente sonrojado.

—Wow…

—¿Qué? ¡Cállate! Enserio, estoy demasiado nervioso.

—¿Enserio eres tú? –Edd no respondió, solo lo miro sonriendo. —¡Eres demasiado lindo! ¡Mucho más de lo que recordaba!

—¡Cállate! –dijo avergonzado sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tengo algo para ti. –Él le da la rosa mirando fijamente sus ojos y él casi no puede sostenerla de los nervios.

—Gra..gracias, que hermoso.

—No podía llegar con las manos vacías.

—¿Nos sentamos? Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Claro, vamos. –Se sientan en la banca donde Kevin estaba esperándolo y comienzan a hablar, ninguno puede creer que otro este así tan cerca. —Ven, vamos a los columpios. –Lo toma de la mano y corren como niños pequeños, se sientan a seguir conversando.

—Dime, ¿soy como me recordabas? –Preguntó Edd nervioso.

-No… eres aún más perfecto, a ti puedo tomarte de la mano y ver cuando te sonrojas cuando te ríes.

—Basta. –Lo suelta y se cubre la cara con sus manos, Kevin ríe tiernamente al ver que Edd se ruborizó por lo que dijo. Toma una de sus manos y comienza a jugar con sus dedos, ambos se miran, él le aparta el cabello de la cara rozando suavemente sus mejillas y Edd toma su mano, ambos sonríen, no pueden creerlo. —Quiero ver la foto que tomaste al cielo, y la tuya.

—Está bien, pero no puedes burlarte de mí.

—Trataré, pero dijiste que saliste muy feo. –Kevin le da su cámara y Edd mira las fotos, se queda mirando la foto del pelirrojo con ternura, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

—Ya la viste, devuélveme eso.

—No, sonríe. –dice al momento en que le toma una foto a Kevin.

—Hey, tenemos que salir los dos. –Kevin se levanta del columpio y se inclina detrás de Edd, poniéndose a un lado, y enfoca la cámara hacia los dos, en eso, sin querer, sus mejillas se rozan, y el pelirrojo se aleja un poco para voltear a mirarlo, Edd hace lo mismo y se miran fijamente, Kevin se acerca acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, cierran los ojos, roza sus labios con los de él y empieza a besarlo tiernamente. Fue el beso más especial, el momento más hermoso de la vida de ambos. Al terminar ese rato tan bello que estaban pasando, se separan un poco y se abrazan, no quieren que ese momento se termine.

Edd casi tartamudeando, sin poder hablar de los nervios, finalmente lo hace.

—¿Y… y la foto?

—Claro, la foto.

Estira su brazo para tomarla, y se sonroja al sentir a Edd abrazándolo tiernamente y juntando su mejilla a la de él, ambos sonríen y Kevin toma la foto. Se queda mirándola unos segundos y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella cámara, toma la mano de Edd y la aprieta suavemente...

Kevin despierta con lágrimas en los ojos, le da un golpe a la almohada, y se vuelve a dormir…

 **~•*○*•~**

 **Hola soy Bunny.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, si así fue dejen review c: me motiva mucho leerlos.**

 **Si quieren más fics de este tipo con gusto los publicaré.**

 **Nos leemos amantes del KevEdd!**


End file.
